


You fall in love at first sight

by Bonniebird



Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [9]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: Snart isn't happy to be working with his new partner.Part of my Valentine 2021 Event.
Relationships: Leonard Snart & Reader, Leonard Snart / Reader, Leonard Snart x Reader
Series: Bonniebird's Valentine Event 2021 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150823
Kudos: 4





	You fall in love at first sight

“No.” Snart said as soon as you stepped through the door. Sara glanced at you then at Snart who was frowning at you.  
“No? Just like that?” Sara quizzed.

“Just like that. I don’t work with (Y/N).” Snart said to her as you followed Ray into the brig. Mick looked you up and down and scoffed.  
“Roman and Julie are here.” He said and chuckled to himself.  
“It’s Romeo and Juliet.” You pointed out. Mick glanced at Snart who nodded and he hummed as if he had never realised.  
“So what's the problem with you two?” Ray asked curiously.  
“Snart is an ass.” You said quickly. Casually enough that Ray frowned and looked at Snart who was leaning against one of the ship’s chairs and rolled his eyes at Ray.  
“You fall in love at first sight.” Snart snapped back.  
“It wasn’t love at first sight. It took a full five minutes.” You came back and he scoffed.  
“They were cops.”  
“Security guards and they were cute!”  
No one said anything as the two of you frowned at each other before Snart carefully surrendered. “Fine. Just this once. We’ve known each other for longer than five minutes so I suppose I’m safe. Unless you want to fall for me now.” He teased. You let out a huff and glared at him as he smiled to himself and left with Mick.  
“So. You're bored with helping us?” Sara asked slowly.  
“Oh for sure. Anything to annoy Snart!” You said cheerfully and grinned at her.


End file.
